Spike: señor del caos y la desarmonía
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Discord ha decidido jubilarse, pero debe nombrar a un reemplazo. Spike conoce muy bien a las Mane 6, ¿quién mejor para hacerles la vida imposible?


**Spike: Señor del Caos y la Desarmonía**

—Buenos días Spike — dijo Twilight levantando al chico igual que cada mañana. — Vamos, hay mucho que hacer.

E igual que cada mañana, Spike respondió con un pequeño gruñido pero igual tras despejarse se encontraba como cada mañana, de excelente humor.

—Buenos días Twilight, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

—Lo de siempre, un plato de avena y mi café — dijo Twilight. — En fin, iré a bañarme, la mesa ya está puesta.

Spike asintió y comenzaron juntos su mañana. Aunque ahora vivían en un gran Castillo, la rutina de la mañana no había cambiado mucho, más teniendo en cuenta que Twilight apenas si utilizaba la gran edificación. Acordaron, que por practicidad al no tener sirvientes reales, lo mejor sería cerrar todos los cuartos que no utilizaban y abrirlos sólo en caso necesario (una visita prolongada de alguien; alguna fiesta o lo que fuera) y vivían en un espacio parecido al que utilizaban antes. Todo era de lo más tranquilo.

—¿Y qué hay en la agenda para hoy, Twilight? — Preguntó Spike tras terminar de un bocado su cereal con joyas.

—Lo mismo de ayer Spike, ordenar los libros que llegaron el domingo para reabrir la biblioteca lo antes posible.

Spike asintió y aunque no le agradaba mucho ese trabajo, puso sus cascos a la orden. Podría ser peor, podría estar como Twilight que ahora que era oficialmente Princesa estaba hasta el cuello de papeles que clasificar, organizar y firmar. Sin más entró a la biblioteca, en donde se la pasó haciendo fichas técnicas de los libros y demás.

Tras dos horas de aburrimiento, Spike se dejó caer en la silla exhausto.

—¡Uf! Ojalá hubiera una forma más rápida de terminar con esto — dijo el pequeño dragón algo desesperado, quedándose así por un tiempo hasta que finalmente tomó de nuevo un libro para chequear los datos.

Al contacto de su garra, el libro se elevó por los aires seguido de los otros; comenzando a dar vueltas a gran velocidad por toda la biblioteca entrando de golpe en las libreras mientras que la pluma y el papel que usaba Spike se movían por su cuenta llenando tarjeta tras tarjeta a velocidad nunca antes vista.

Y la reacción de Spike fue la más lógica teniendo en cuenta la situación: gritar de miedo. Inmediatamente todo se paró en el aire y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Spike tragó saliva, pero todo estaba calmado ahora. Sin más comenzó a limpiar todo antes que Twilight bajara a regañarlo; pero por suerte estaba tan ocupada que no notó la pequeña explosión de caos en su hogar.

De cualquier modo Spike seguía agitado, aunque se tranquilizó pensando que tal vez se tratara de una broma por parte de Discord, que de cuando en cuando se pasaba por ahí y escondía un pequeño susto para el primer torpe que activara el interruptor invisible.

—Sí, eso debe de ser. Una de las bromas de Discord… ¿pero por qué me ayudó en vez de darme más trabajo?

Y de hecho, con todo y lo que tuvo que limpiar se tardó mucho menos de lo que había planeado. Bueno, sabiendo que si Twilight descubría que no tenía nada que hacer le pondría más tareas; se fue a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para aprovechar su tiempo libre.

Tenía unos cuantos bits que Twilight le había pasado, así que decidió parar por la tienda de dulces caseros de Bon Bon para calmarse del susto. Lástima la gigantesca fila del local igual que siempre claro; los dulces de Bon Bon eran bastante famosos.

—Discord, siempre Discord — se lamentó en voz alta. — Bueno, ojalá la fila avanzara más rápido. ¡Uf! Lo que daría ahora mismo por el mejor caramelo del mundo y de todos los tiempos, algo nunca antes visto ni probado que supere a todo lo habido y por haber.

Tomó una roca del suelo y pensaba arrojarla para ver qué tan lejos llegaba con su fuerza pero entonces ante sus ojos la roca se tornó blanda, de textura pegajosa y… ¿color marrón? Spike olió la roca, no era una roca ya; era un caramelo. Spike tragó saliva y asegurándose que no estaba loco, lo probó.

Era celestial. ¡Increíble! ¿De dónde había salido tal maravilla? No le importó, lo comió gustoso y fue a otro lado. Por suerte para él era el último de la fila y todos los demás estaban concentrados en devorar imaginariamente los dulces de Bon Bon.

—¡Lástima! ojalá tuviera más de estos dulces tan buenos — se lamentó dejándose caer contra un árbol.

Una poderosa sacudida recorrió el árbol y algo cayó en la cabeza del buen Spike. Asustado miró hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que era otro más de esos dulces tan sabrosos. Spike tembló de miedo (luego de devorar el caramelo), ¿qué demonios pasaba ahí? De pura casualidad levantó la mirada, el árbol estaba cubierto de extraños frutos; precisamente los mismos que acababa de comerse.

—¡No! ¡Alguien puede verlos! ¡Bájense de ahí! — Se escandalizó Spike.

Dicho y hecho, una nueva sacudida recorrió todo el árbol y los dulces cayeron a montonones sobre Spike quien agradeció a Celestia que nadie más lo hubiera visto y los devoró todos. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo el día de hoy? ¿Por qué no dejaban de pasarle cosas raras?

—¿Te diviertes niño?

Spike se volvió y gruñó al reconocer al draconequino.

—¡Discord! Así que eras tú el que me ha estado gastando bromas todo el día. Bueno, ja-ja. Muy chistoso, ¿ahora puedes buscar a alguien más a quien molestar?

Discord estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Molestarte yo? ¿Acaso crees que yo soy el responsable de lo raro de tu mañana, mocoso? Bueno sí y no. Tengo que hablarte, ¿me concedes unos minutos de tu tiempo, Spike?

Spike gruñó pero al final asintió, por lo que el ser chasqueó los dedos, transportándolos a lo que parecía un vacío absoluto. Nada, absolutamente nada en kilómetros. Era raro, Spike tenía la sensación de estar cayendo pero a la vez no había a dónde caer por lo que no lo hacía. Estaba confundido y se estaba asustando de veras.

—¿Dónde estoy? — Quiso saber.

—Esto, mi buen Spike, es mi hogar natal, se llama Lugar entre Mundos.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Spike.

Discord volvió a chasquear los dedos, haciendo que la neblina (que ese era el blanco que los rodeaba) desapareciera por completo. Y entonces Spike se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de una gran sala con múltiples puertas; muchas puertas, infinitas puertas.

—Verás Spike: yo creo el caos y la desarmonía no porque quiera, sino porque me pagan por ello. Cada eternidad recibo un cheque del Jefazo, la máxima autoridad en este lugar. Él crea los mundos con materia y energía en estado puro y somos sus fieles empleados los que le damos la forma que él nos indique y luego cuidamos nuestra creación. Algo así como jugar con plastilina, pero esta plastilina está viva.

Spike tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces el tal Jefazo es el único y verdadero Dio…?

—Prefiere Jefazo si no te importa, por algo maneja todo como si se tratara de una gran empresa — lo corrigió Discord. — De hecho, cada eternidad recibo mi cheque. Lo mismo Celestia y Luna y Chrysalis y etcétera. En fin, así funcionan las cosas; y es un secreto para todos los mortales. ¡No lo divulgues!

Spike se estremeció.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí entonces?

Discord suspiró haciendo aparecer una silla mecedora e hizo crecer su barba hasta dos metros, incluso hizo aparecer un bastón.

—Porque ya no soy un jovencito y me quiero jubilar. Con mis años de servicio tengo una jugosa pensión esperando por mí; pero mi contrato especifica claramente que necesito nombrar a un reemplazo. ¿Entiendes la idea, amigo?

Spike tragó saliva.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…?

Discord hizo aparecer el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie y le disparó a Spike.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades Spike! ¡Felicidades! ¡Eres el nuevo señor del caos y la desarmonía! La razón que tuvieras esta mañana tan loca era porque anoche mientras dormías te traspasé mis poderes.

Spike se quedó en blanco. Entonces gritó:

—¿QUÉ COSA?

Discord asintió con su torcida sonrisa.

—¡Tal como lo oyes amiguito, te sacaste el premio mayor! Todo lo que te pasó responde a tus deseos, claro que durante el truco de la mañana perdiste un poco el control y por supuesto terminó en desastre pero bueno; es de aceptar tu nuevo status como señor del caos y todo te saldrá de maravilla.

—¡Pero…! ¡Pero soy un gran amigo de los Elementos de la Armonía! ¡No puedo ser el señor del caos! — Trató de protestar Spike.

—Claro que puedes — dijo Discord pasando sus garras atrás de su cabeza y apareciendo un sillón reclinable y una copa de brandy. — De hecho, las conoces muy bien a todas ellas; por eso nadie mejor que tú para hacerles la vida imposible. Además, el caos es tan importante como la armonía; porque no pueden existir el uno sin el otro. La razón para que el Jefazo haya creado mi puesto de trabajo es porque sabe que así las cosas deben ser.

—Pero… pero… ¡Ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer! — Se desesperó el pequeño dragón. — No puedo ser el caos, no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar. ¡Ni siquiera he tenido entrenamiento!

Discord soltó un bostezo mientras se bebía la copa dejando el brandy ahí, un clásico, y luego arrojó el líquido como si nada.

—Esta mañana fue tu entrenamiento Spike. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lo que quieras; tus deseos se materializarán de inmediato. Claro, mi puesto es sencillo sólo tengo tres limitaciones: no matar, no meterme con el libre albedrío y no interferir con el poder de la armonía en su estado puro; entiéndase los Elementos, por eso sólo los escondo cuando me quiero salir con la mía.

Spike seguía sorprendido.

—Pero… pero…

—Sí, sí, sí; pareces disco rayado mocoso; pero créeme: mi puesto es mucho más simple que el de Luna y Celestia. Por eso la buena Princesa del Sol tiene que tomarse su tiempo de entrenar a su reemplazo; y por cierto no le digas a Twilight, quiere demasiado a su maestra y enterarse de sus verdaderas intenciones le destrozaría su pequeño corazón poni. No, nosotros sólo necesitamos ser creativos y darle rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación. La magia viene por sí sola.

Spike finalmente se estaba calmando, por lo que Discord aprovechó la oportunidad y apareció un pergamino y una pluma frente a él.

—Aquí tienes, tienes potencial Spike; eres creativo cuando quieres.

Spike tomó la pluma pero antes leyó el contrato; el vivir tanto tiempo con Twilight le había hecho precavido.

—Aquí dice que si firmo, estoy accediendo a una prueba que durará una semana; en ese período debo probar que soy digno. Si fallo, perderé todos mis recuerdos de este asunto.

—Sí, prácticamente tienes que hacer una broma súper pesada con tus nuevos poderes de dios menor y ya. Si te diviertes haciéndola, puedes aceptar; si no, lástima y mi jubilación tendrá que esperar. En fin, también viene con esto.

Chasqueó su garra de águila dándole al joven dragón un folletito en donde se explicaban todos los pormenores de la prueba y especificaciones del puesto.

Spike se quedó pensando, pero al final se encogió de hombros y firmó. De todos modos, ¿qué tenía que perder? Nada, sólo dejaba pasar una semana sin hacer nada, fallaba la prueba y podría volver a su vida.

—¡Excelente querido Spike! — Felicitó Discord. — Entonces en una semana veremos los resultados, ¡ah! ya veo pronta mi jubilación.

Spike gruñó un poco pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió forzadamente mientras Discord lo regresaba a su hogar.

—¡Pffs! De todos modos quién quiere ser el caos, la libertad de hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me diga nada, un poder ilimitado, cambiar a mi favor todo mi alrededor…

Cerró la boca pues se daba cuenta que todo aquello sonaba súper, pero no le dio importancia y volvió al Palacio.

—¡Ahí estás Spike! — Lo reprendió Twilight en cuanto cruzó la puerta. — Te dije bien claro que cuando terminaras me avisaras. En fin, toma estos documentos. Clasifícalos mientras lleno otra pila. Por algo eres mi asistente número uno.

Spike no pudo decir nada por defenderse y pronto se vio sumergido bajo una montaña de documentos. Refunfuñando por lo bajo fue hasta el archivero mientras que Twilight regresaba a su estudio a llenar más documentos para Spike.

—Y esto me llevará toda la tarde, precisamente cuando quería salir a comprar la nueva historieta de Power Ponies. ¡Pfffs! Se agotan rápido.

Se puso garras a la obra; o al menos lo pensó porque justo en aquel momento recordó algo: ¡poderes del caos! Prácticamente tenía poderes ilimitados ahora, y si Discord se los había dado toda esa semana, ¿por qué no sacarle provecho? Después de todo no los tendría por siempre. Concentrándose puso la garra sobre los documentos y al igual que la última vez, comenzaron a clasificarse solos.

—¡Esto es excelente! — Saltó Spike. — Bueno, ahora sólo debo pensar en algo para escabullirme a comprar Power Ponies sin que Twilight me oiga… claro, mis poderes. Sólo me tele-transportaré.

Se concentró cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente y soltando humo por la nariz. Cuando los abrió, estaba justo frente a su kiosco de periódicos, revistas y cómics favorito, primerito en la línea.

—¡Spike, viniste temprano! — Lo saludó la amable dependienta Derpy quien no se había fijado en cómo se había aparecido ahí. — Justo a tiempo, acaban de llegarme los Power Ponies.

Spike ni lento ni perezoso pagó y salió corriendo muy contento.

—¡Esto es excelente! Lástima que tenga que acabar pronto y volver a estar en mi puesto de asistente de Twilight y…

Se quedó callado y pensativo; sin decir nada y asegurándose que nadie lo veía, volvió a su casa a ocuparse de los asuntos de Twilight igual que siempre. Tal como lo pensó, ella seguía en sus asuntos.

Tocó la puerta de su estudio.

—Twilight, soy yo. Terminé con los archivos.

Twilight levantó la nariz de sus documentos.

—¿De veras? ¿Así de rápido?

—¿Quieres venir a revisar? — Preguntó Spike.

—No está bien, siempre confío en mi asistente número uno — sonrió Twilight. — Y bueno, lamento si te he estado quitando mucho tiempo Spike, tu ayuda es realmente valiosa y no sabes cuánto la aprecio; en cuanto pueda te lo compensaré. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no vas a jugar por ahí o a leer tus cómics o…? — ¡Yo sé! Levitó con su magia unos bits. — Toma, ve con Bon Bon y cómprate todos los dulces que quieras, o a Sugar Cube Corner o lo que quieras. Este dinero es tuyo, si quieres hasta puedes invitar a Rarity como siempre dices que harás. Y bueno, cuando termine haremos algo junto a las chicas… o solos tú y yo si eso quieres.

Spike no pudo sino sonreír y tras agradecerle a Twilight se metió a leer sus cómics pero no podía concentrarse, sus ojos constantemente iban hacia el folleto que le dio Discord. Al final se rindió.

—¿Por qué diablos no? — Se dijo al final. — Una miradita no hace daño.

ASÍ QUE HAS SIDO ELEGIDO PARA SER EL NUEVO SEÑOR DEL CAOS Y LA DESARMONÍA

Si estás leyendo esto, ¡muchas felicidades! No cualquiera puede decir que ha sido seleccionado por un miembro de nuestra prestigiosa empresa para que sea su nuevo reemplazo, bueno tenemos muchas cosas que trabajar. Primero que nada:

TU PUESTO DE TRABAJO

Como ya te lo habrá dicho el título, tu puesto es ser el señor del caos y la desarmonía. Sí, seguramente piensas que como tal debes ser malvado, pero es un error. No señor, todo lo que necesitas es tener un gran sentido del humor y ser muy creativo. ¡Así de fácil!

CAOS NO ES LO MISMO QUE MALDAD PURA

El primero sirve para mantener un equilibrio en el universo, no puede haber armonía sin haber caos; lo segundo es deliberadamente querer lastimar a otros. No tienes que ser malo, no, en todo caso un gran bromista; prácticamente te estaremos pagando, y muy bien, por hacer bromas pesadas a gran escala. Eso sin contar con tus:

BENEFICIOS DEL PUESTO

Si aceptas trabajar con nosotros te daremos un seguro médico completito, que te garantiza la vida eterna con salud y siempre un muy buen humor; sin mencionar con el poder ilimitado para hacer del mundo lo que quieras. Únicamente respeta las

ÙNICAS TRES LEYES DEL CAOS

No matar, no te metas con el libre albedrío y no toques la Armonía pura (los Elementos de la Armonía en tu mundo). Si nos entendemos en este punto, pasemos a tu

PRUEBA

Nada difícil, sólo tienes que hacer una broma pesada, una gran broma que ponga patas-arriba una ciudad entera; es poco terreno pero me refiero a un verdadero pandemónium. A estas alturas imagino que ya te habrán pasado los poderes de prueba. En fin, nada debe quedar en pie cuando acabes. No te preocupes, si quieres puedes limpiar pero espera a que te den el visto bueno. Si pasas ¡genial! Si no, pues no; limpiamos nosotros desastre nosotros y nadie recuerda nada así que nada pierdes. Si quieres puedes buscar ayuda, sólo tienes que seleccionar a tus

AGENTES DEL CAOS

Puedes rodearte de gente que te apoye con esto, y no te preocupes; si no pasas ni tú ni ellos ni los afectados de tu broma recordarán nada. Ellos tendrán una gama de poderes limitada o no (tú se los darás con tus propios poderes) y durarán lo que dure tu semana de prueba. Si pasas, puedes preguntarles si quieren seguir sirviéndote de apoyo pero si no, ni modo. No es obligatorio, queda a decisión tuya. La única observación que te hacemos es que no

Spike terminó de leer haciendo un Face-claw.

—En serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer estas cosas así? Mas que un "Jefazo" parece un escolar delirante. Agentes del caos, ¿a quién podría pedirle que me ayudara con semejantes cosas? — Se quedó congelado al darse cuenta que lo estaba considerando. — Pero qué cosas digo, debo despejar mi mente. ¡El diario de Twilight! Eso es.

Y así el joven dragón se fue a leer el diario colectivo de las chicas esperando inspirarse a no pensar en convertirse en un señor del caos. Pero conforme seguía leyendo, se daba cuenta que en casi todas las aventuras quedaba marginado; no era alguien tan relevante, y lo peor era que casi todas las aventuras las apuntó él.

—No soy más que el secretario. ¡Demonios!

Sus ojos volvieron al folleto.

—Agentes del caos… ¿quién tendría el valor para meterse en problemas conmigo y a cambio de qué?

Un estruendo contra el Palacio llamó su atención y bajó corriendo.

—¿Qué demonios? — Gritó al ver el desastre.

Ante él habían tres potrillas estrelladas contra la pared en lo que parecía ser un scooter colectivo experimental.

—Perdón Spike — se disculpó Apple Bloom. — Queríamos ver si podíamos obtener sus Cutie Mark de deportistas extremas. Y terminamos así por probar uno de los vehículos experimentales de Scootaloo…

—¡Pero estoy segura que la próxima lo lograremos! — Dijo Scootaloo. — Con más tornillos y…

—¿Y si probamos otra idea? — Pidió Sweetie Belle. — Tal vez Spike tenga una.

Spike se quedó callado. Las Cutie Mark Crusaders, también estaban algo marginadas en las aventuras de las mayores y aunque tenían más protagonismo que él, igualmente estaban a la sombra de sus hermanas mayores.

—De hecho sí tengo una idea.

Chasqueó los dedos limpiando el desastre de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Dijeron las tres al unísono.

—¿Tienen un lugar dónde podamos hablar?

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Era un bello día en Ponyville: las aves cantaban, todo el clima era bastante agradable, los amigos paseaban y demás. Prácticamente nada podía salir mal, y eso claro también se aplicaba a los potros que jugaban alegremente en el parque, pues era un bonito sábado.

Feather Weight y Rumble hacían competencias de vuelo muy en alto, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Era una sombra color negro que volaba a gran velocidad y con agilidad nunca antes vista, prácticamente podría decirse que era una especie de Rainbow Dash pero en oscuro y algo más pequeño. Los niños asustados trataron de desviarse de la sombra, pero ella los comenzó a seguir sin darles la oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Pero qué quieres? — Gritó Rumble.

—Separémonos amigo, — trató de animarlo Feather haciendo lo que podía para quitarse de encima a su extraño atacante,— que por lo menos uno de nosotros se salve.

Rumble trabó saliva y trató de atraer a la cosa negra lo mismo que su amigo; desgraciadamente la otra era tan veloz en el aire que intercalaba en perseguir a uno o a otro; pero no había escape. Pronto los atraparía.

Y los niños tarde se dieron cuenta que cada vez se alejaban más y más, así que pedir ayuda estaba ahora fuera de discusión. Finalmente se abrazaron y la sombra aterrizó.

Era una potrilla, o lo que parecía una potrilla pero algo era diferente en ella. Primero que nada, toda ella estaba cubierta de una extraña substancia negra desde el pelaje hasta la melena, sus alas (pues era una pegaso) eran grandes, muy grandes algo así como el doble de las alas de Celestia y con la forma como de murciélago. Y luego y sus ojos eran como un par de luces brillantes color magenta.

Les recordaba a alguien pero no podían saber a quién.

—Lamento haberlos asustado, sé que mi apariencia no me ayuda mucho — se disculpó la pegaso con una extraña voz distorcionada. — No venía a hacerles daño; de hecho…

Extendió su casco ofreciéndoles dos ricos caramelos. — La Nightmare Night es en cinco días y mi jefe está promocionando estos deliciosos dulces. ¡Búsquenlos en el dulce o truco!

Los niños se miraron y tomaron lo que ella les ofrecía, después de todo como buenos Equestrianos que eran habían aprendido a esperar lo mejor de cada quién.

Lo probaron y abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Amigo… esto no es un dulce.

—Lo sé, es un… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡ES EL DULCE DE LOS DULCES! ¡ES EL DULCE MÁS DELICIOSO DE TODO EL MUNDO!

—¡DE TODO EL UNIVERSO!

Los chicos seguían alabando el extraño regalo mientras que la pegaso de las alas negras se arreglaba la melena de forma misteriosa.

—No es cualquier dulce como habrán visto, se llama efectivamente el dulce de los dulces; y cuando lo prueben jamás querrán comer otro dulce jamás. Es la madre de todas las golosinas. ¿Les gusta, chicos?

—¡Nos encanta! — Dijeron a la vez. — ¡Muchísimas gracias señorita!

La pegaso asintió y se despidió con un gesto de casco.

—No olviden buscarlos en su Nightmare Night, adiós.

Y se fue tan rápido como vino.

—Hay días tan bonitos que te encuentras con gente buena por todos lados — dijo Feather.

—Y que lo digas — acordó Rumble saboreando el delicioso caramelo. — Bueno, bajemos.

Y bajaron en donde el hermano mayor de Rumble, Thunder Lane los esperaba algo molesto.

—Les dije que no se fueran tan lejos.

—Lo sentimos hermano, pero bueno… así son las cosas, tú también sabes qué es emocionarse con carreras — Dijo Rumble.

El semental tuvo que sonreír, de hecho sí lo sabía; no estaba realmente molesto con Rumble, sólo cumplía con su función de hermano mayor.

—Bueno ya qué chicos, vamos, Feather tu mamá me pidió que te pasara llevando a tu casa.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron tras el bueno de Thunder. Entonces a medio camino el joven miró a los pequeños.

—Oigan, ¿quieren un caramelo?

Los niños por su puesto asintieron, pero algo raro pasó al probarlo. Era igual de rico que siempre, pero luego de probar el delicioso "dulce de los dulces" no querían probar otro dulce jamás. De hecho, probar otro dulce que sería inferior a aquel rico tesoro que probaron era tan desagradable como que les dijeran que tenían que comer espinacas. De todos modos se aguantaron el asco y comieron lo que les ofrecía Thunder por el cariño que le tenían al chico pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Y claro que los dos pobres de Feather Weight y Rumble no fueron los únicos que tuvieron ese encuentro. Por todas partes los potros de Ponyville recibían las visitas de ya fuera una unicornio negra con un cuerno largo y filoso con los ojos como dos luces verdes; una poni terrestre negra con los ojos rojo brillante y la pegaso ya mencionada; y siempre les ofrecían los famosos "dulces de los dulces".

—Pues más vale que sean dignos de mi sofisticado paladar — le llegó decir Diamond Tiara a la poni negra que le ofrecía el dulce. — Porque mi papi sólo me traerá los dulces más finos.

La otra se encogió de hombros y se alejó trotando mientras que Diamond probaba y quedaba maravillada. ¿Qué ocurría ahí? Tenía que conseguir más de esos, y tenía que conseguirlos ya; no podía esperar a la Nightmare Night.

Y lo mismo pensaban todos los potrillos pero las que les ofrecieron el manjar desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué les ofrecieron algo así si luego iban a desaparecerse?

Dejaron de comprar dulces, ya no más; nada podía compararse al delicioso sabor del dulce de los dulce. Era una suerte que a todos los ponis les encantara el azúcar y no sólo a los más pequeños, y me refiero al punto de vista de los Cake, y a Bon Bon. Pero en fin, los preparativos de la Nightmare Night seguían con los niños preparando sus disfraces lo más aterradores posibles para que les dieran más dulce de los dulces. Las extrañas lo habían prometido, tenían que probar de nuevo esas delicias en aquella noche tan especial.

¡Y entonces llegó la noche!

Los niños salieron con emoción a divertirse en la noche más especial de la Princesa de la Noche, que siguiendo su tradición de siempre fue a visitarlos.

—¡Pipsqueak! — Llamó a su amiguito. — Vaya, hoy eres una aterradora criatura de pantano. ¿Tienes muchos dulces? Ojalá no comas muchos o te saldrán caries.

El niño sonrió a la Princesa.

—¡Hola Princesa Luna! No, no he comido ninguno. ¿Los quiere usted? — Preguntó dándole el contenido de su bolsa a la Princesa.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Pip… ¿qué no quieres tus dulces? Pero si…

—No Princesa Luna — dijo él tristemente. — Luego de probar el dulce de los dulces todos los demás saben como las espinacas. En fin…

Luna miró muy preocupada a Pip y luego a Twilight que se acercaba por ahí.

—¿Dulce de los dulces? ¿Sabes algo de esto, Twilight Sparkle?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No Princesa. Todos los potros han estado con lo mismo desde el lunes pero nadie sabe nada de nada sobre todo este asunto.

Luna miró a los niños, estaban felices y jugando; pero también notó que no estaban comiendo los dulces. Nadie tocaba ninguno, era como si a los potrillos había dejado de gustarles el azúcar.

—No entiendo…

—Ni nosotras — se lamentó Applejack. — He estado ocupada toda la semana preparando los dulces de premio para quien logre pasar nuestros juegos pero no los comen, los aceptan por cortesía pero nadie acepta nada. Están preocupadas por este dulce de los dulces.

—¡Y nadie me dio ni una probadita! — Lloriqueó Pinkie. — Quiero conocer un dulce tan delicioso que deje en vergüenza a los otros.

—Sí pero te arruinarías la noche de Nightmare — dijo Fluttershy preocupada también por los pobres potrillos que no comían más dulces.

Era verdad, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo ahí.

—Por mí no me preocuparía — dijo Rainbow Dash como si nada devorando una barra de manzana que ganó en el puesto de Applejack. — Si los mocosos no quieren comer dulces, allá ellos; no tendrán caries y así comerán más sanos.

Twilight movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

—Pero no es el chiste chicas. Algo no me huele bien.

—Opino como Rainbow cariño — dijo Rarity. — Sweetie no comía antes su nutritivo almuerzo por llenarse de dulces en la escuela, pero ahora que no come nada de esa basura azucarada come mejor.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar sus propias conclusiones mientras que Spike se preparaba. Su semana se acababa esa misma noche y tenía que estar listo para lograr su objetivo antes de la media noche. Por suerte su plan era brillante, y los agregados que le hicieron sus agentes del caos eran excelentes.

Miró el reloj, era hora.

—Twi, me voy a dar una vuelta a los juegos. Nos vemos después — dijo cortésmente.

—Adelante Spike, diviértete — le dijo Twilight sin prestar mucha atención.

Fue a los juegos en donde se encontró con Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo y los cuatro desaparecieron furtivamente por un callejón oscuro. Todo estaba listo, presto y dispuesto.

—Bien, gracias por esto chicas — dijo Spike. — No saben cuánto me han ayudado,

—Tranquilo Spike, aunque no consigamos nuestras Cutie Marks esto será de lo más divertido — dijo Apple Bloom cambiando sus ojos a un rojo semáforo brillante al tiempo que una sustancia negra cubría su cuerpo. — Siempre quise saber qué se sentiría ser rival de mi hermana aunque sea por una noche pero ella es muy grande y fuerte.

Lo mismo con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. La substancia las cubrió y transformó a las tres, creando un extraño cambio de lo más tétrico en las tres.

—Bien. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo… ¡Suerte! — Dijo Spike.

—Gracias Spike, pero en esta forma mi nombre no es Apple Bloom. Es Shadow Bloom.

—Y el mío es Sweetie Black.

—Por último el más asombroso: el mío, ScootaDark

Spike asintió e igualmente chasqueó los dedos, tornando sus escamas negras y la barriga y espinas moradas. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de sus agentes. Todo estaba listo.

La noche se presentaba calma y silenciosa, cuando una sombra cruzó el cielo. Todos los ponis se pusieron en alerta; pero los niños celebraron. Era la pegaso que repartía dulces.

—¡Niños de Ponyville! Tal como lo prometí he aquí al ¡DULCE DE LOS DULCES! — Gritó la chica mostrando el caramelo a todos los ponis.

Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos por todo el lugar. Todos pensaban que era una especie de truco publicitario; no así Luna y las Mane 6. De alguna forma detectaban energía del caos proviniendo de ella.

—Tengo aquí suficientes dulces… pero tendrán que llegar a ellos. Estaremos esperando por ustedes en la escuela.

Sonaron vítores por parte de los niños.

—Y para hacerlo más divertido, esta competencia tendrá un premio especial para el ganador: uno de estos, encantado para que no se acabe nunca…

Vítores y más vítores.

—Pero… ese premio especial sólo se lo daremos al que venga primero. Antes que nada ¡ABRA CADABRA!

ScootaDark extendió sus cascos, la señal que Spike esperaba. Rápidamente chasqueó sus dedos causando el efecto temible. Todos los potros disfrazados sintieron el cambio en sus cuerpos. Poco a poco ellos se transformaban en el disfraz que llevaban. Todo era excelente.

— El hechizo terminará cuando acaben los dulces, pero ahora ¡Diviértanse!

Los niños de Ponyville ya no estaban, ahora sólo tenían una colección de monstruos, súper héroes, princesas y demás criaturas extrañas que rápidamente se lanzaron como locos hacia la escuela. Y con sus nuevos poderes de monstruo por supuesto todo era un verdadero caos.

—¡Me lo temía! — Gritó Twilight sin poderlo creer. — Todas por los Poderes del Arcoíris, esto tiene que acabarse.

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron a la alicornio a su Palacio. Luna, quien estaba disfrutando del pandemónium, igual no tenía nada mejor que hacer desde que su amigo especial se tornó en una especie de ser del pantano que disparaba algas para llegar antes que Daring Doo y Batmare para que no llegaran antes que él a la escuela.

Dentro del Palacio, se encontraron a Spike temblando de miedo en una equina.

—¿Cómo está todo? — Preguntó temblando.

—No te preocupes Spike, atraparemos a los responsables en la escuela — dijo Pinkie acariciando la cabecita del dragón y saltando hacia el armario en donde Twilight guardaba el cofre con los Poderes del Arcoíris y los abrió lista para la acción.

Tras una luz cegadora, las chicas ya transformadas salieron volando listas para la acción. Surcaban la noche rápidas y dispuestas a reparar el mal que fue liberado en Equestria, pero algo no estaba bien.

—¡Nuestra estela mágica no funciona! — Dijo Fluttershy asustada.

—Lo sé, — dijo Twlight, — supongo que primero tendremos que encargarnos de esa demente. ¿A quién se le ocurre esta locura?

—¿A qué estamos esperando? — Dijo Rainbow Dash acelerando.

Llegaron a la escuela, en donde los tres agentes del caos los esperaban.

—Buenas noches, llegaron las invitadas de honor — dijo Shadow Bloom. — Permítannos presentarnos:

—Somos las tres agentes del Espíritu del Caos y la Desarmonía — dijo Sweetie Black.

—Y tenemos la misión de estorbarlas — dijo ScootaDark.

Las seis se prepararon para la batalla, pero ellas no tenían intención de luchar, se limitaban a preparar los frascos con dulces para ofrecer a quienes fueran llegando.

—¿No van a hacer nada? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie ladeando la cabeza.

Las tres negaron con la cabeza.

—Escuchen — dijo Sweetie Black.

Nada, o al menos nada extraño sólo el sonido de un gran escándalo acercándose más y más. Finalmente Rainbow fue la primera en captar.

—¡ESTAMPIDA! — Gritó.

Una cantidad de súper héroes, monstruos, y demás corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

—Oigan — anunció Shadow Bloom. — ¡Ellas no quieren que coman dulces!

Fue como detonar una bomba, inmediatamente la masa furiosa de cosas de todo tipo que alguna vez fueron potros disfrazados se lanzaron sobre todos los Elementos de la Armonía ante las encantadas agentes del caos riéndose como locas antes el espectáculo.

—Y por eso no tuve el monstruoso valor de probar una de estas — dijo Shadow Bloom mostrándoles una bolita a sus compañeras. — No quería arruinarme la Nightmare Night.

—Ni nosotras — respondieron a coro Sweetie Black y ScootaDark.

Entonces se perdieron entre la multitud, tenían que perderse antes que alguien las viera e hiciera las conexiones.

Al final las chicas no supieron cómo salieron de eso, sólo que al final cuando los niños se acabaron los dulces las tales agentes del caos no estaban entre la multitud y no había nadie para premiar con el dulce eterno a nadie.

Un fiasco.

Al final las chicas, arrolladas y humilladas, regresaron como pudieron al Palacio de Twilight; y por supuesto estaban de pésimo humor.

Lo que encontraron dentro era a Discord riendo como idiota en el salón del trono

—¡FUE SENSACIONAL! ¡INCREÍBLE, INCREÍBLE! NUNCA ME HE REÍDO TANTO EN MI VIDA, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight, echando literalmente chispas lo tomó del cuello.

—¡Tú! ¿TE DAS CUENTA LA HUMILLACIÓN QUE SUFRIMOS?

Discord siguió riendo.

Entonces Fluttershy lo miró usando su poderosa Mirada.

—¡DISCORD! Creí que te habías reformado, creí que…

Ya afectado con su amiga, Discord se calmó un poco.

—Calma Fluttershy, no es tan malo. De todos modos yo no fui.

—Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue? — Dijo Applejack escupiendo al suelo debido a la ira.

Discord suspiró, tornándose de nuevo en un pobre anciano.

—No soy un jovencito ya chicas; cuando llegas a mi edad comienzas a pensar en lo que te depara el futuro. Chicas, ha llegado el día, ¡El día de mi jubilación!  
>—¿QUÉ? — Gritaron las seis y Luna, que se había quedado pero decidió no intervenir ya que no quería atacar potros.<p>

Discord miró a Luna.

—Conoces las reglas Luna, si quiero renunciar tienes que nombrar a tu reemplazo. Este caos fue la prueba de mi reemplazo, que pasó con honores si me preguntan.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Fluttershy finalmente rompió:

—¿Entonces te vas? ¿Tu reemplazo hizo esto?

Discord asintió.

—Así las cosas tienen que ser amiga Twilight Sparkle. Pero no te preocupes; no se aburrirán, eso lo probamos hoy. Y eso de los Agentes del Caos fue increíble, yo jamás utilicé pero bueno. Increíble, simplemente increíble.

—¿Y ahora a quién tendremos que soportar? — Preguntó Rarity. — ¿Quién es tu nuevo señor del caos y sus agentes?

Discord iba a responder, cuando Spike abrió, aun con su extraña apariencia de escamas negras, barriga y espinas púrpuras; y sus ojos como luces brillantes.

—¡Spike! ¿Qué pasó contigo? — Saltó Twilight.

El chico se encogió de hombros sonriendo:

—Nada Twi, que mi vieja apariencia no era digna del nuevo señor del caos.

Una vez más se hizo un gran silencio, pero Spike los calmó con un gesto mostrándoles el folleto.

—No se preocupen, no hay problema. El folleto dice claramente que puedo ser el señor del caos haciendo bromas pesadas y ya. Lo mismo mis ayudantes, sólo queremos reírnos; y ya, es sólo una lástima que tenga que ser de ustedes pero bueno. El caos es tan importante como la armonía.

—Spike, ¿qué rayos dices? — Se escandalizó Twilight.

—Tiene razón Twilight Sparkle — dijo Luna. — No puede haber armonía si no hay caos; eso es la verdad.

—Spike — gruñó Rainbow elevándose preparándose para atacar… y efectivamente lo hizo.

Desgraciadamente Spike chasqueó los dedos y Rainbow terminó hundida en una gran gelatina. Spike la liberó volviendo a chasquear los dedos.

—Lo siento Rainbow Dash — dijo Spike. — Pero era sólo una broma. No es tan malo, sólo era mi prueba. Pero tendré que seguir así, tengo que mantenerlas ocupadas de alguna forma.

—Es verdad — dijo Discord. — Y por cierto, firma aquí Spike.

Hizo aparecer un contrato, que Spike leyó y firmó.

—El puesto es tuyo, Spike. ¡Hola retiro! ¿Qué se siente ser prácticamente un dios?

Spike sonrió.

—¡Increíble!

—Lo sé — dijo Spike. — Porque es lo mismo que yo siento cada día. En fin.

Desapareció y entonces Spike creó un gran trono con un plato de joyas esperándolo.

—En fin, espero que nos llevemos como siempre chicas; que el trabajo no nos arruine la amistad, pero sean bienvenidas a una nueva era de caos.

Luna se rio alegremente.

—Informaré a Tia sobre esto. Suerte siendo nuestro nuevo enemigo Spike, si tú y tus agentes pueden seguir creando esos desastres, no creo que nos aburramos.

Spike sonrió, se alegraba que Discord lo hubiera escogido a él.

Por otro lado, tres potrillas examinaban su recién estrenadas Cutie Marks en sus flancos: una manzana negra, unas alas de murciélago y una nota musical negra igualmente.

—!CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS AGENTES DEL CAOS, YEY!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué les pareció? A mí me gustó mucho, disfruté haciéndolo. ¿Creen que valga la pena hacerle su propia serie? Las Mane 6 vs. Spike y las Crusaders.<strong>

**En fin, lamento si he descuidado mi fic de Soul Eater pero he tenido unas semanas malditas en la Universidad y cuando finalmente fui hombre libre me inspiré con esto, pero lo hice un One-Shot.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
